In my time of need
by Light-You-On-Fire
Summary: Harry is abused as a young child by his parents. He tells a certain snake that he wants to escape, and she helps him by introducing him to her master. **Contains mild hints of child abuse, rated T for future chapters**
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic' after reading and loving so many. Hoping it's good but any constructive feedback is great! Please don't be a flame monster, because it's not cool and kind of childish. I'll eventually adapt into a Dark Harry fanfic (If it's good of course!) **

**Please review, it gives me so much motivation!**

**I don't own HP or any of the incorporated characters/places. That belongs to JK's brilliant mind. **

* * *

A piercing scream echoed through the hollow. A boy of 5 cowered in the darkest corner of his room, blood gushing from a large wound in his leg as he attempted to scramble away from the dark shadow looming over him.

"P-please daddy... I-I'm sorry... No more... Please!" the little boy sobbed, but that only served to make his father angrier.

Soon enough, there was another scream and the boy's vision went black. He cherished the relief unconsciousness gave him.

He was awoken next morning by a loud rap on the door, signalling time to get up and begin his chores. His timetable was the same every week, and today was a Thursday. It was his 6th Birthday today but nobody remembered. He checked his chore chart and noticed that where he'd usually be washing, he was now to clean the entire house and cook for his parent's friends tonight. Thankfully his favourite chore was still scheduled. He loved gardening, as it was the only time he was able to speak to his one friend.

It was an odd sight for a little boy to be seen talking to a snake, but he knew no different. His day sped by fast as he made the house spotless, and got the roast ready to cook. Once he'd put it in the oven, he was allowed to the back garden. The first thing the little boy did was run down the garden to the large rock, to see if his friend was there. As it was, she never actually left.

_"Hello my snakelet, happy birthday. I hope the humans have been kind to you today?"_

_"Thanks! Only as much as usual though Nagini. I desperately want to leave this place, but I have nowhere to go..."_

The little boy sighed and sat down on the grass, glancing at the house to make sure his parents weren't watching him and his friend. Before long, the snake came out from behind the rock showing her to be as large as an anaconda, with the markings of both boa constrictor and python. She was indeed a strange breed. Slowly, she curled around the boy, resting her head on his shoulder.

_"I know a place where you would be loved, and treated like the boy you deserve. My master is a wonderful man, and he would love a son like you. I could take you there, if you wish?"_

At once, the boy hugged the snake and nodded, agreeing to go with her to this man.

Later that night, the boy was packing his things to leave the dreadful place, when he caught sight of his reflection. Walking over he immediately noticed all the horrific bruising on his face and neck, silently thankful that at least his cuts weren't visible. Slowly he glanced up, stroking the scar on his head softly. It was shaped like a lightning bolt, and was the only thing he liked about himself. He hated the bright green eyes and the constantly messy black hair, but most of all he hated his small and abnormally skinny body.

Once he'd torn his gaze from the reflection, he grabbed his bag and quietly snuck down the stairs. Peering around the corner at his parents, he checked to make sure they weren't watching, before dodging past them and out the door.

He met Nagini by the front lawn, never having ventured further from his home and grinned at her. With one movement, he felt a pull on his navel, and the next moment he was in front of a huge manor.

The boy gulped, feeling very intimidated by the shadowy place and the large stone snakes by the entrance gate. Slowly he followed Nagini through the gates and up to the door where there was a cloaked man stood.

_"Nagini my pet, who is the child with you?"_

_"Son of the Potter's, master, his name is Harry. I brought him to you in the promise of someone who won't abuse him and will love him"_

At her words, he glanced at Harry and what could have been mistaken for a smile graced over his face. Harry stood there terrified; knowing the man in front of him was very powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first ever fanfic' after reading and loving so many. Hoping it's good but any constructive feedback is great! Please don't be a flame monster, because it's not cool and kind of childish. I'll eventually adapt into a Dark Harry fanfic (If it's good of course!)**

**Please review, it gives me so much motivation! Thank you to everyone who's favourited this and followed this. **

**I don't own HP or any of the incorporated characters/places. That belongs to JK's brilliant mind. **

* * *

5 years passed since the day Harry was standing on the doorstep of Riddle manor, and in that time a lot had happened. He came to know the man in the cloak as Lord Voldemort, the most feared man in Britain, and yet he didn't care. This man had taken him into his home and cared for him like a true father would.

A few weeks after Harry had arrived at the manor, Voldemort carried out a blood adoption. The blood adoption meant that even if Harry's parents were looking for him, which was doubtful, they'd never find him. He also changed names, from Harry to Alexander. He wanted nothing left to remind him of the horrific life he started out with. In the beginning, he had nightmares nearly every night, consisting of his childhood ordeal. Slowly they begun to fade after the love and care Voldemort gave him. Tonight however, was different.

Alexander woke up suddenly, drenched in a cold sweat as the images of his nightmare still played through his mind. He was 4 again, and had accidently burned some bacon for his… _dad_, resulting in his right hand being pressed into the burning hot frying pan until he blacked out from pain. He hoped with all his heart that his parents would one day feel the same pain he felt every day for the first 5 years of his life. Thankfully he had his new father now, and as of tomorrow he would have been with him for 6 happy long years. Unable to go back to sleep, Alex picked up a book on transfiguration and started reading. He was excited for his 11th birthday, but couldn't help wondering what his real parents were doing. He wondered if they'd even bothered searching for him, or if they'd simply had another child to do the chores for them. He also wondered why they hadn't got a house elf as his father had several. Although, admittedly, Riddle manor was considerably bigger than the Potter estate, so the manor would have a large number of elves. It was nights like this that he really wished to have someone, or something to hug tightly, and although he had an amazing father it didn't feel right to go running into his room and bed because of a nightmare.

Slowly, without realizing, he drifted off, this time dreaming only of what Hogwarts would be like and how his birthday would go. As much as he was looking forward to his party, he dreaded having to wear the mask all Slytherin's were expected to wear when in company. To not wear such a mask could give away valuable secrets and emotions that could be used against you at a later date. When he awoke again, the sun was shining defiantly through the curtains. With much groaning, he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom to wash. Once in the large bath, he sighed happily, the warmth slowly waking him up. Once he was completely clean and had brushed his teeth, he went to his large wardrobe and started browsing his clothing for the day. Eventually he decided upon a dark green shirt, black formal trousers and dragon hide boots, with a black robe over the top.

He checked himself over in the mirror quickly, once he was done, to make sure he looked presentable before sliding the Riddle heir ring onto his right ring finger and heading out of his room down into the large breakfast room.

"Good morning Father" he said the moment he set eyes on the man who cared for him like no other.

Red eyes were raised from the morning paper as the handsome man smiled in approval of his son's attire.

"Good morning Alexander. Happy birthday my son, there is a letter here for you" Once again the man smiled, which would be an unnatural thing for anyone to see, other than the boy. Alex almost ran to the table, before remembering himself and walking over to his father's right hand with dignity. Slowly he sat down and picked up the letter, the envelope was made of thick yellow parchment and the writing was in emerald ink.

"_Mr A. Riddle_  
_Riddle Manor_  
_Little Hangleton_"

Alex hastily ripped open the envelope, already knowing what was inside, and he just needed to see it in words. It wasn't that he didn't believe his father about Hogwarts, it was just that he needed the reassurance that he wasn't a filthy squib, despite the lessons he'd been receiving since he was 6.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_"

Alex was ecstatic; he was actually going to Hogwarts! It was a shame that Dumbledore was still there, but he hoped that he didn't have to put up with him much. There was also the case of the mudbloods, but they were nearly never sorted into the house he was going to be in so it didn't matter too much. Eventually he looked at the list of things he would need for September 1st.

Scanning over the list, he noticed he had most of what he needed anyway. He already had the books, his own potion set from his lessons with Snape, and he had his hawk so all he needed was a wand and his uniform, though he was thoroughly pissed that he wasn't allowed his broom.

Sighing, he placed the letter down and started on his breakfast, once again excited for his large party later. Draco had already received his letter and Alex was beginning to wonder if he would even get one, but thankfully his mind was now at ease. Immediately he summoned some parchment and a quill, writing that he would accept his place within Hogwarts, and gave it to one of the elves to send right away. Whilst he was doing that, his father had excused himself with the explanation of some last minute preparations for his birthday, but not before he'd slid a wrapped box onto Alex's plate without him noticing.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first ever fanfic' after reading and loving so many. Hoping it's good but any constructive feedback is great! Please don't be a flame monster, because it's not cool and kind of childish. I'll eventually adapt into a Dark Harry fanfic (If it's good of course!)**

**Please review, it gives me so much motivation! Thank you to everyone who's favourited this and followed this. **

**I don't own HP or any of the incorporated characters/places that you recognise. That belongs to JK's brilliant mind. **

* * *

By the time Alex had finished with what he was doing, his father had left, leaving a box wrapped in emerald paper on his empty plate. Curiously, Alex picked it up and slowly tore off the paper to reveal a black jewellery box, at which he paused slightly before opening the box. Inside was a white gold chain, with an onyx basilisk pendant attached. Its ruby eyes flashed as he lifted it out of the box and attached it around his neck, loving the present already.

"It's a portkey Alex" said a voice from the doorway behind him.

Alex immediately spun around to see his father and smiled, stroking the chain with loving affection.

"Thank you father, I love it, how does it work?" he questioned, already knowing where it would take him

"I'm assuming you already know where it will take you, so I will just inform you of the incantation for it to activate. All you have to do is hold it and say _'patres mei studium'_ and it will take you to me in times of trouble. It also has a charm on it so only you are able to take it off, as well as a water repelling charm. We wouldn't want it getting into the wrong hands now would we?" The older man arched an eyebrow at his son in question.

Alex nodded and smiled, bidding his father good morning, before heading to the extensive library to get some reading done before his guests arrived. Alex was a talented boy for his age, he already knew everything his first year at Hogwarts would teach him, and so he decided on a little bit of outside learning. Mainly forgotten offensive spells he could use to surprise his aunt Bella with when they next had a duelling lesson. He scanned the bookshelves before choosing a book entitled "_The forgotten arts of torture by Orena Renava_" and settled down in his favourite armchair to read.

An hour later, he was still immersed in the book when Draco Malfoy walked in and threw down the daily prophet, disgust covering his usually blank face. Alex looked up from his book, before placing it down when he saw his friends face.

"What's wrong Drake?" he questioned, trying to be as nice as possible, though knowing Draco it was something as trivial as he thought he found a grey hair. Instead of answering though, Draco just pushed the paper towards him and nodded at it. Slowly Alex picked up the paper, wondering if this had something to do with his father's concerned face this morning. Unfolding it, he saw a picture of the people only in his nightmares. His parents were on the front cover, struggling whilst aurors held their arms behind them. He tore his eyes from the vile people and read the article.

**"POTTER FAMILY ON TRIAL FOR VICIOUS CHILD ABUSE" **By Rita Skeeter

_An un-named source revealed to the department of child welfare that they had accidently accessed the memories of his close friend, James Potter's house, when he'd gone to speak about some business with the man. The source spoke about how distraught he was over the situation and although the family were good friends of his, he was sickened by his discovery. Once the department was alerted, they immediately sent a team out to investigate the situation. From what our sources inside the department told us, the memories the house held were indeed horrific. The Potter couple had once had a son, though there has been no child there for nearly 6 years. Due to the horrifying nature of this abuse I cannot bare to go into much detail on what exactly happened, and I'm sure those of you with children wouldn't wish to think on such things either. Harry Potter, their son, was made to be a house elf to his parents, and when he did something wrong he was beaten within an inch of his life. The last beating he received had left him with a nasty wound, and that is the most we know dear readers. The boy disappeared after that night. There is some speculation to what happened to him, some say the boy ran away and has found a new loving home under a new name, whilst others say the parents murdered the poor boy. Professionals are looking into the case as I write this, and I can only hope the poor child gets the justice he deserves. Please, think of young Harry on July 31__st__, when he will have turned 11. I hope you're safe out there Harry, if you are indeed alive and reading this._

"They're a disgrace to pureblood kind!" Draco all but snarled as Alex slowly put down the prophet, his face pale as a ghost. Despite the rant he was in, Draco looked up and noticed how pale Alex was.

"Alex mate, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Merlin I've never seen you look so awful" The worry in Draco's voice was evident and he immediately was at Alex's side. Clearly his friend was shaken up by the article and Draco cursed himself for showing him such an awful thing on his birthday of all days. Wait a minute, today was July 31st, Alex and the Potter kid shared a birthday, and were exactly the same age. Draco was introduced to Alex when the boy was 6, which must have been around the time Potter disappeared. Shaking himself he stopped thinking about it, telling himself he was thinking far too much into the entire thing. Potter and Alex were different people, and the dark lord only hid Alex away in fear of people trying to hurt him because of his father.

Alex snapped out of his shock after a few moments, and hugged his best friend. Receiving any form of physical contact from Alex was rare, so Draco immediately hugged him back, relishing in the opportunity.

"Sorry Drake, I was just thinking how awful it must have been for the kid. Just makes me think how lucky we are to have parents that truly care about us" Alex lied easily; he knew he wasn't allowed to inform anyone of his parentage, except to say his father was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Thankfully, the other boy bought his story and discarded the paper into the flames, not wanting to set eyes on the article again. Then he grabbed Alex's hand, despite the protests from him, and dragged him into the ballroom, where all the guests were waiting for him to finally appear for his big party.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first ever fanfic' after reading and loving so many. Hoping it's good but any constructive feedback is great! Please don't be a flame monster, because it's not cool and kind of childish. I'll eventually adapt into a Dark Harry fanfic (If it's good of course!) **

**Please review, it gives me so much motivation! Thank you to everyone who's favourited this and followed this. **

**I don't own HP or any of the incorporated characters/places that you recognise. That belongs to JK's brilliant mind. **

**I appologize for the length of this chapter, and how long it's taken for me to put it up - Writers block is a horrible thing. **

* * *

The party had been magnificent, but that was to be expected as Narcissa Malfoy had organized it. All his friends had been there, as well as his father's inner circle, and a few high standing figures who rather liked the young boy.

Alex was now collapsed on his bed, surrounded by a mountain of gifts from numerous donors. His friends had all gotten him either books or sweets, which his father immediately confiscated with the intent of rationing his sugar intakes so he didn't get too hyper. They both knew the effects of too much sugar in the boys blood stream, when he had gone running around the manor laughing and screaming, before slipping over and breaking his leg, though the break didn't stop him from getting straight back up and running again. He only noticed the break hours later, when Alex had come down from his high and instead started screaming in pain. Ever since, he had barely been allowed sugar in large doses, and when he had been allowed it, it was when someone was supervising him. Bella had, of course, given him a set of jewelled daggers coated in basilisk venom, which he promised to his father would only be used in times of dire need. From everyone else, he had received books, sweets and clothing.

His father's presents were the last thing he opened, and they consisted of a few books on offensive magic, a book written in parcelscript, clothing, jewellery and an invisibility cloak. He always cherished his father's gifts more than any other persons, due to his rather disgraceful childhood. At the thought of those _people _Alex, suddenly remembered the news article drake had shown him and jumped off his bed in search of his father, simply following the screams of pain.

Alex found his father in his study, closing the door behind him as he entered. He tried desperately to keep his eyes straight, not looking at the man being crucio'd on the floor as he walked up to his father's desk, despite the fact he wanted to giggle at the sight. Once his father was finished, the death eater ran from the room, not even sparing a glance at the child sitting behind his master's desk with a slight grin.

Hearing the door close, Alex immediately asked the question that was plaguing his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me dad? Drake showed me the Prophet this morning, when I was in the library"

Alex wasn't angry, nor was he hurt or upset, just extremely confused about the entire thing. Who had informed the ministry? Why now, when people would be able to seek out the connection between him and Potter. He had seen Draco do the calculations when Alex was still quite shocked, yet he said nothing. It was a rather an annoying little piece of information.

Voldemort sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He was obviously rather stressed over the entire thing.

"I won't lie to you child, I was hoping to keep it from you until I figured out who had informed the ministry. It's a dangerous time for you now son, people could possibly figure out just who you are."

Alex nodded, already having figured out that people could do the math. He needed to find out what buffoon had told the ministry, as well as inform his father of his suspicions with Draco. He mused for a moment, thinking over who could possibly know the Potters, and have authority enough that child welfare would take the report seriously, and then it dawned upon him.

"Dumbledore…" Alex muttered, looking darkly at his father.

"Dumbledore visited the Malfoys last summer when I was there, Drake and I were in the library reading when he came and sat with us. It seemed like harmless chatting, but he kept studying me. He especially seemed to notice my scar. He must know… He was friends with the Potters, and I thought he knew exactly what they were doing to me. I must have been mistaken."

Alex was more just thinking out loud that actually expressing an idea of who informed the authorities, but his father immediately hissed in anger and called Lucius to him, before they both floo'd to the ministry.

Alex sighed and slowly made his way back to bed, knowing that he should enjoy what was left of his summer before he went to Hogwarts. Eventually, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep, exhausted from the events of his birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first ever fanfic' after reading and loving so many. Hoping it's good but any constructive feedback is great! Please don't be a flame monster, because it's not cool and kind of childish. I'll eventually adapt into a Dark Harry fanfic (If it's good of course!) **

**Please review, it gives me so much motivation! Thank you to everyone who's favourited this and followed this. **

**I don't own HP or any of the incorporated characters/places that you recognise. That belongs to JK's brilliant mind. **

* * *

Alex woke up, feeling worse off than he did before he'd slept. Throughout the night he continued wondering why his biological parents had treated him the way they did. He could only think of one possible reason though, and that was because he was a horcrux. Voldemort's horcrux. Once he thought of that, he thought back to the night it happened. He'd only been 1 at the time, though he could remember it clearly.

_It was an October evening, Halloween to be exact, and a storm was brewing on the horizon. You could hear the thunder in the distance, if you listened close enough. However, this was a Halloween unlike any other. This was the first Halloween that Lily and James Potter spent in hiding from Lord Voldemort, with their son Harry. James was quite happily letting young Harry play with his wand, whilst Lily was in the kitchen and neither of them noticed the dark figure making his way up the path to the cottage in Godric's Hollow. As the figure reached the door, Lily had just started up the stairs to take Harry to bed and James screamed at her to run, saying he'd hold the Dark Lord off. Lily ran and barricaded herself into her son's nursery, though froze when she heard a body fall to the floor and someone ascending the stairs. Without warning, the door flung open, knocking Lily full force into a wall and rendering her unconscious. Lord Voldemort then picked up a shockingly silent Harry and placed him in his crib, before creating a horcrux (Probably done by murdering a muggle beforehand) and placing it within the child. Thus the lightning bolt scar was created. _

Had Alex not had such blind faith in the man he now called 'Father' he would have researched why he was able to remember that night so vividly, despite his age. However, as that was not the case, he asked simply Voldemort instead and had gotten an answer that ceased all of his questions.

"You remember, dear child, because I remember. The horcrux inside of you creates a connection between us and that memory has deep meaning to you, therefore it is stored in your mind, as well as mine" He had told Alex that, when Alex was still young and rather over-emotional. Though thankfully the emotion he had was quickly controlled and masked with training.

After that fateful Halloween night, things had changed. Lily began ignoring him and barely feeding him, he was constantly alone, whereas James immediately began to scorn the boy, and over the years started abusing him. Alex had no idea what had changed, but he hated it. All that happened in those years is what had caused him to run to the arms of his father.

* * *

Soon enough, it was September 1st and Alex was waiting in the lobby for his Hogwarts adventure to begin. He had been informed by his father the evening before that he was to be collected by Mr Malfoy early that morning, to take him and Draco to kings cross. He was also told to not draw attention to himself as Dumbledore knew that he'd be related to the "dark lord". He also had been ordered to cover his scar, so that nobody would be able to make the connection with who he was. Alex was nervous, yet nobody whom hadn't spent a great deal of time with him could tell. Lucius Malfoy however, easily noticed.

Gently wrapping his arm around the two boys and offering Alex a reassuring smile, they apperated to platform 9 ¾ just in time to see the shining Hogwarts Express pull up into the station. Saying their goodbyes fast, they both jumped onto the train and claimed the last compartment as theirs. Despite the way in which they were both brought up, they couldn't help but be extremely excited to be going off to Hogwarts. Slowly, as the time drew nearer 11am, the rest of their friends began to pile into the compartment. First to arrive after them was Daphne Greengrass, then Pansy Parkinson with Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini were next to join them, and then finally as to be expected, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

By the time Crabbe and Goyle had joined them, Alex had to cast an expansion charm onto the compartment so all 9 of them could fit and Pansy had started sneering out of the window at a rather large family of redheads.

"Let me guess Pansy… The Weasley bunch?" drawled Alex in rather a bored tone.

She just nodded, rather disgusted about the way in which they were showing far too much affection and went back to talking about her summer. Not that anyone else in the compartment cared. Theo was in a corner with his nose in a book, Crabbe and Goyle were eating as per usual, Daphne was reading "witch weekly" and slowly edging away from Millicent and Blaise as they had just started up a rather violent game of exploding snap and she didn't want to get singed.

The train had been going for about an hour, and they were travelling through the peace and serenity of the English countryside when the compartment door slammed open to reveal a rather bossy looking girl with large front teeth and very bushy hair. Alex couldn't help but snigger slightly at the thought she looked just like a rabbit.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one" the newcomer said, in the bossy voice they had expected.

She looked around at the 9 students in the compartment, and when Alex realized nobody was going to answer her, in favour of looking disgusted at the child instead, he replied.

"No we haven't" he finally said in a very bored voice, which got him a rather amusing attempt at a glare from the rabbit girl.

Before she could open her mouth however, Daphne shivered and looked pleadingly at Alex, who in turn took out his wand.

"Oh! You're going to do magic? I've yet to try any of the spells I've learnt, but I know all the course books off by heart, do you think that'll be enough? I'm the first witch in my family you see" She exclaimed proudly, which gave the people in the compartment rather a good laugh. Alex, during that time cast a warming spell on the compartment and slipped his wand back in his holster.

"So… You're a _mud_…. Muggleborn, then?" Draco enquired at the girl, smirking at her

"Hunny, let me give you some advice. You won't impress anyone with the attitude you have at the moment. You see, you're new to all this whereas the nine of us have grown up with magic. You can't just learn magic from books, you need to feel it and understand it. I can see you as the sort that will try to change the magic traditions; you'll try to free the house-elves or some such nonsense. You need to learn the etiquette of wizarding ways. For one, with the rude way you just barged into our compartment, we already look down upon you, and the way you talk? Oh merlin! You need to tone down the bossy voice, and the know-it-all attitude. It isn't the way to get friends." Pansy finally spoke up, the kindness in her voice unable to reach her cold, judgemental and slightly amused eyes.

The girl looked at the compartment shocked, and her eyes welling with tears as Pansy's words hit home, and when she saw that everyone agreed with what the girl had said, she ran from the compartment crying. The laughter from that _horrid_ compartment ringing in her ears.


	6. Authors Note!

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages!

I'm currently in the mindset that this entire fanfiction is utter rubbish and therefore should be destroyed.

When and if I decide this fanfic is worth wasting the precious readers time on, I'll start on it again...

I'm so sorry about this 3

x


End file.
